


Starting Over

by FearsDiscontinued (Fearmyboxers)



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Time Travel, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/FearsDiscontinued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato has been in love with Taichi for years, he finally decides to break up with Sora and confess, knowing that he was going to hurt Sora and be rejected by Taichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been many years since I actually worked on a digimon fanfiction. What better than to do the couple that got me into yaoi in the first place when I was 12.

'Jealousy is one hell of a thing, it can turn you into a total asshole, and I should have thought about that more. I can't believe he even forgave me and continued to be my friend, they had only separated a month when I asked her out, though I guess that said a lot about her character; that she accepted a relationship with her ex's best friend so fast. That idiot Taichi, I had to keep her away from him, they would have gotten back together if I hadn't, she was never any good for him. Why didn't I just confess to him and take the punch to the face, instead of stealing his girl; I am also a big idiot.

 

She is in the audience, watching me, cheering me on, not knowing that my feelings for her are a facade; I'm horrible, even as a friend to her. Closing my eyes, I will sing and continue the concert with my band, only a few more songs, then I will put an end to our relationship; this isn't right for either of us to go through any longer. Even if I don't want her with Taichi, it isn't right for me to keep her in a fake relationship, she is a friend and deserves to be with someone who can actually love her.

 

Taichi, I will finally tell you how I feel for you, even if it rips our friendship to pieces; I can't hide these feelings inside me forever.'

 

Yamato's heart pounded in his chest, his arm in the air and hand flexing open and closed, smiling out into the crowd as he sang, none of them knowing the thoughts running in their idol's head during the whole concert. Sora putting her hands to her mouth, cheering loudly for him, with the other Digi-Destined that could make it. The blonde singer, looked toward his friends, eyes wandering over to his fluffy haired best friend and long time secret crush. Taichi was clapping his hands together, raising one arm high and shaking it to the beat enthusiastically.

 

“The final song for tonight is one dear to our hearts, our number one hit that got us where we are today!” Yamato nodded to his band mates to start, the fans screaming as the beat started. “You got a boy, you got a girl, sittin' underneath a tree, they sit there every day, and even though, you may think, that this is the way to be. It may not always be that way! You can't take nothin' for granted! You got to live like today!” Yamato continued to look out into the crowd, none of them able to tell who he was looking at; most believing it was Sora. “I turn around and I can see what's behind me! And I turn back around and I can see what's ahead! And if you don't believe I'll be here all along! Just turn around! Just turn around!”

 

Once the song was over, the group walked off stage to the back, laughing and celebrating a good concert. Sora walked back stage, going over to Yamato, and hugged him. “That was a great concert Yamato!” she smiled, releasing him. “So, what did you want to talk about?” she tilted her head to the side. “The others want to all go out and eat once you get your things.” the band mates, who had been the ones to tell Yamato in the first place to think about what he was doing to Sora, when he was obviously not in love with her; wished their lead singer luck with hand signs behind Sora's back, before leaving to their dressing room.

 

Putting his hands on Sora's shoulders, Yamato looked into her eyes sadly. “I want you to know how sorry I am to do this to you, you have been my friend for so many years...” Sora's smile started to fade. “I can't be with you anymore, I shouldn't have even asked you out, I don't have romantic feelings for yo-” he was expecting it, he'd been 'dating' her for almost a year, and he was now telling her the whole time he never loved her.

 

“Bastard!” Sora screamed, slapping him hard across the face. “You wait so long to tell me this! What on earth possessed you to ask me out if you didn't have romantic feelings for me! I put my heart into this relationship and now you tell me it was just one sided!!” tears filled the girls eyes, when he said he wanted to talk to her, she'd believed he was going to ask her to marry him now that he had enough money that he could buy a ring. “You've wasted nine months of my life Yamato!” she turned on her heels. “I never want to talk to you again!!” and she ran out.

 

Yamato put his hand to his cheek and sighed, he knew that she was going to be angry, and he didn't blame her; he had just broken her heart. “Hey, what happened with Sora? She just ran by crying...she slapped you?” Taichi came into the back of the stage, blinking. “You broke up with her huh?”

 

“Taichi....I need to talk to you too.” Yamato was already confessing things and was already hit once, getting into a fight with Taichi now was as good a time than any. Taichi put his arms behind his head, waiting for his best friend to tell him what was up. “I only dated Sora because I was jealous of her, I was never in love with her, and I couldn't lie to her anymore...” he could tell Taichi was still confused, why was he jealous of Sora? And why would that make him date her? “...Fuck it, Taichi...I'm sorry!” Yamato moved over to Taichi, grabbed the tan skinned boys face and kisses him hard, pulling back quickly. “I have been in love with you since we were twelve years old....I couldn't let her get back together with you.”

 

The crash was what made the rest of the band come running back out, Taichi was on top of Yamato, the pale blonde's arms up to block his face from the punches. “You son of a fucking bitch!” Taichi screamed, punching Yamato's arms and sides, grabbing at Yamato's hair. “Is this all some kind of sick joke?!” he was quickly pulled off by the others, struggling as Yamato pushed himself back against the wall, his hair a mess, breathing hard. “Do you have any idea how much Sora loved you! To date her because you were jealous of her being with me?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” he continued to reach out at the singer. “Let go of me! He needs his ass kicked! Now you haven't lost Sora as a girlfriend and friend, but me too! I hope you are happy with yourself!” he pulled himself away from the band members. “I'm going to go be a real friend and comfort Sora.”

 

Yamato watched Taichi storm away, eyes filling with tears, placing his hands to his face. He knew it was going to happen, but he had to get it off his chest to move on. His body shook as he cried into his hands, he was a horrible friend, and knew he deserved what he got as punishment for hurting Sora. The other boys knelt beside him, placing their hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down, and telling him that it was possible for them to be his friends again once things calmed down; but Yamato knew things wouldn't ever be the same, even if they forgave him.

 

TBC

 

AN: It has been many years since I actually worked on a Digimon fanfiction. What better than to do the couple that got me into yaoi in the first place when I was 12 lol


	2. Chapter 2

Yamato went to the Digiworld almost everyday, it had been four months since he broke up with Sora, and it had been four months since she and Taichi had last talked to him. 'Was it really worth it?' he thought to himself, he'd lost his best friend and crush, because of being a selfish idiot. Gabumon was there for him and comforted him, while his other friends, even his little brother, were disappointed in his actions. He and Gabumon spent most of their time with the baby Digimon, Yamato singing some of his songs to them; which they seemed to enjoy.

 

At school, Taichi was avoiding him, he'd seen him with Sora a lot, and it made him wonder if they'd rekindled their relationship. It apparently wasn't an issue about Yamato being gay, as everyone was very accepting of Ken and Daisuke coming out as a couple. He started to wish instead of dating Sora, he should have just admitted his sexuality, and he should have turned Sora down that Christmas. Takeru had started to date Hikari and Mimi was with Jo, it seemed like couples were popping up around him everywhere he looked; now that he was single. Fans wanted him, but he was still in love with Taichi, and couldn't think about anyone else.

 

The doorbell to Yamato's apartment woke him up from his nap, he groaned, and slid off his couch; his father was at work. He ran his hand over the left side of his face, rubbing his eye, walking to the door. “Just a moment..” he yawned and opened the door, eyes widening. “Taichi?”

 

“I'm still pissed at you Yamato...” Taichi scratched the back of his head. “Sora said that I shouldn't be as mad at you as she is, you did a dick thing, she still hates you, but she said that what is going on between you two shouldn't stop us from being friends...” the brown haired boy, swallowed. “I want to start over as friends again. We've had our fights in the past, we've gotten over them, but you using a friend and treating her like that...I can't just forgive that and act like nothing happened, hell I helped her get up the courage to ask you out.”

 

Yamato took in a sharp breath. “I would really like to start over again, I know what I did was wrong.” he looked at the floor. “I honestly don't know what I was thinking, I shouldn't have done that to Sora, and I should have taken both of your feelings into account. I was being selfish and a total asshole.”

 

“Good, as long as you are aware of that.” Taichi smiled. “Sora is a strong girl, stubborn as a bull too, so she will always hold a grudge against you, but she will get over being hurt.” he looked paused for a moment. “I know a way you can show what an awesome friend you are, how about you make me something to eat?”

 

Yamato's eye twitched. “Let me guess, you used up all your money and your mother was insisting on cooking dinner for you.”

 

Taichi's smile turned into a grin. “Don't want your friend to die of food poisoning do you? Come on man, think of it as giving me a peace offering, a good gesture of us being friends again!”

 

“And you were just talking about friends using friends being a bad thing...” Yamato rolled his eyes and stepped aside. “Fine. I will make us up something to eat, idiot...”

 

“Awesome!” Taichi walked in and shut the door behind him, while Yamato walked into the kitchen, and put his apron on.

 

Grabbing some food from the fridge, Yamato began to make enough Sukiyaki for three people, knowing Taichi liked to eat a lot. Preparing the meat,noodles,tofu, vegetables, and mushrooms. Once he completed the meal, he placed the larger portion onto Taichi's bowl and his on another, and walked over to the table placing the bowls down. Going back to the kitchen, he grabbed the soy sauce bottle, placing it in front of Taichi before sitting down, he knew Taichi would want more of the sauce on his food.

 

“Now see this, you are such a great cook Yamato!” Taichi poured the soy sauce into his bowl. “All you had to do was cook for me and confess, you didn't have to go and be a lying jerkface, it wasn't like I was going to hate you for having a crush on me man.” he took a bite of food and groaned. “Damn this is good...”

 

Yamato blushed slightly, poking at his food with his chopsticks, and started to eat as well. The atmosphere to him was very awkward, but Taichi seemed to ignore it and try to get things back to normal, which made Yamato happy. “I've been going to the digital world a lot recently, Agumon really misses you, maybe after we eat, we can both go together.”

 

“That is a great idea, I miss him too.” Taichi licked some of the soy sauce off the corner of his mouth, shoveling more of the Sukiyaki into his mouth.

 

Once the two were finished with their meal, Yamato collected the bowls and placed them in the sink. Removing his pink apron, he walked back over to Taichi, the brown haired boy standing up. “Well, lets head to the Digiworld.” Yamato smiled.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I use football for soccer in fics that aren't located in America, so just letting you guys know to not be confused o.o

 

Taichi and Yamato traveled to the Digiworld, with school and soccer, Taichi hadn't had a lot of free time to go back, and he did miss Agumon. The Digiworld hadn't changed too much, but it was always constantly updating, so there were some differences since the last time Taichi had been there. Yamato had taken them to the Digimon nursery, it being the place he and Gabumon had been meeting up at, and both teens saw their Digimon turn to look at them.

 

“Taichi!!” Agumon cried out, his arms wide open as he ran toward his friend and tamer.

 

“Hey buddy!” Taichi knelt down and opened his arms, welcoming his Digimon into a big hug. “Sorry I haven't been coming recently, I promise to visit more often.”

 

Agumon hugged Taichi tightly, closing his eyes. “That would be great Taichi!”

 

Yamato smiled slightly, seeing Taichi with his Digimon, and he greeted Gabumon. “You are friends with Taichi again?” Gabumon asked, looking up at him, then over at Taichi and Agumon while they started to catch up.

 

“Yea, we're going to try to start our friendship over again.” Yamato sat down beside his Digimon, watching Taichi and Agumon. “He is disappointed in me for what I did, but Sora is at least not so bitter that she'd stop him from being my friend...” He looked up at the sky. “I really should have planned my break up with Sora a little better....”

 

Gabumon placed a paw on Yamato's shoulder. “You two fought a lot as children, but you always end up making up in the end.” He smiled. “You two are great friends and I am sure it would take something pretty awful to permanently ruin your relationship.”

 

Taichi looked over at Gabumon and Yamato, placing a hand on Agumon's head. “Has anything new been going on?”

 

“Everything has been really peaceful since the last fight.” Agumon said happily. “There are the occasional bad Digimon that cause a little trouble, but Leomon and the Digi Defense Force, are able to keep them from causing too much of a problem.”

 

“There is a Digimon defense force now?” Taichi asked, blinking.

 

“Yep! Leomon started it. We didn't want things getting too out of hand like before, keep things from escalating to where our problems effect your world.” Agumon said.

 

“You know we'll always be happy to help if you need us.” Taichi said, smiling.

 

Agumon turned his head to Gabumon and Yamato. “Yamato has come here many times by himself. But he always went off with Gabumon, when I asked Gabumon what was wrong, he just told me Yamato wanted to be alone.”

 

Taichi rubbed the back of his neck. “Yea, some stuff came up, but we're trying to move passed it now.” While Taichi knew that he had every right to be mad at Yamato for how he strung Sora along, he also felt really guilty.

 

Yamato stood, walking over to Taichi and Agumon with Gabumon. The ground shook under them, Yamato looking at his feet, the ground cracked, he then looked at Taichi with wide eyes. “Taichi...” He reached out to the wide eyed football player. Taichi stood quickly and ran to grab Yamato's hand, their fingers brushing against each other, as the blonde vanished into a large hole, and the hole closed quickly behind him.

 

“Yamato!!!” Taichi screamed, trying to dig into the ground with Gabumon and Agumon. “What happened! Why did the ground suddenly eat him?!” The brown haired eighteen year old was shaking, fear and worry taking over him. “We have to save him!”

 

Gabumon stared at the hole they'd dug, no sign of Yamato. “I don't know what just happened, nothing like this has happened before...”

 

Yamato let out a groan, laying on a cold black floor. Sitting up, the blond noticed the room was glowing purple, a Digimon he'd never seen before was sitting on a throne, and pointed at Yamato. “I've been listening to you. You want to start over with your friend because of a mistake.” The Digimon said in a deep raspy voice, it was cloaked, tall, and thin. “I can help you with that.”

 

“What are you talking about?...” Yamato asked watching the Digimon closely.

 

“I can help you start over, so you can fix what you did wrong, and the tension between you and your friends will vanish.” The Digimon said, its red eyes glowing under the hood of the cloak.

 

“How would you do that exactly?” The blond asked cautiously.

 

The Digimon let out a laugh. “I can send you back in time.”

 

“Digimon can do that?” Yamato asked, he'd figured if that was possible, they'd do it more often.

 

“We can do many things, you should know that by now, after all these years.”

 

Yamato wasn't sure if he could trust the Digimon in front of him. “What do you get out of sending me back in time?”

 

“I am the last of my kind, before I die..I wish to help one of the children that has made this world a better place.” The Digimon responded.

 

“Why me?” Yamato asked, thinking about how Ken would have been a better choice.

 

There was a long pause before the Digimon answered. “You are one of the original Digi-destined, it was because of your group that things were able to change. I wish only to show my gratitude, to fix the friction between you and your friends, and you are the Digi-Destined of friendship after all.”

 

Yamato thought for a moment, then he bit his bottom lip. “Nothing bad will happen right?”

 

“You will be sent back to a time before your current troubles started.” Said the Digimon.

 

“Alright...send me back to before I started to date Sora...”

 

TBC

 

AN: This is why the story is really called Starting Over o.o


End file.
